


Green Eyes

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Pool Table Hustle [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Drugged Dean, Drugged Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spitroasting, bottom!Dean, sexualized rape for kink purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean being drugged in a bar, and random patrons of the bar having their way with him.</p><p>"Three beers later, and Lefty was hard just from watching Green Eyes shoot pool with the boys. The man’s back muscles rippled under his shirt, and the look of concentration in his eyes when he lined up his cue made Lefty twitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fabulous somanydestiel, who asked me for this wonderful piece of smut. It only took about... five months to finish. I hope it's worth the wait.
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains non-con elements, drugged sex, and gang rape, which have all been sexualized for kink purposes. Please heed all tags and warnings prior to reading the fic. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

There was always an itch under Lefty’s skin on nights like this. It didn't happen very often, but a few times a year he couldn't help himself.

It took a special kind of someone to rile him up enough that his cock stood at attention like this. Months ago, it had been that black-haired, blue-eyed wonder who’d trotted in with a curious expression and a pert ass that kept him busy for hours. This time, though, that kid was nowhere to be found, but in his place was a rugged looking sonofabitch with hard green eyes and a give 'em hell attitude that had every woman's head turning toward him like they couldn’t wait to get their mouths on him.

Lefty understood the feeling.  

He couldn't say what it was exactly. The guy was nothing like the last one, but there was just something about the man that screamed _fuck me_ , and Lefty was more than happy to respond in kind.

"What'll it be?" Lefty asked.

Green Eyes turned to face him. "Just whatever you got on tap."

Lefty reached for a clean glass and the closest lever to get the man his drink. He set the glass down in front of him, foam frothing at the top, just barely keeping from dripping down the sides.

"What do I owe you?"

He waved it away. "First one's on the house. You look like you could use something stronger actually."

The man grinned and sipped his beer. "Plenty of time for that. I'm just getting started."

Lefty grinned and settled on wiping down the counter while the man finished his drink.

Three beers later, and Lefty’s cock was rock hard in his pants just from watching Green Eyes shoot pool with the boys. The man’s back muscles rippled under his shirt, and the look of concentration in his eyes when he lined up his cue make made Lefty’s cock twitch.

"Want a drink, Dean?" he heard one of his regulars shout. "This round's on me."

A nodded assent from Green Eyes followed the question, and Ralph made his way toward the bar where Lefty stood, polishing glasses.

"Three shots of whiskey," Ralph ordered. Then he grinned. "Make 'em doubles."

While he got the drinks, Lefty glanced toward the tables and met the eyes of a few of his regulars. Two of them gave him a wink and another nodded his head in unspoken agreement.

Looked like he wasn't the only one feeling Dean tonight.

He poured three shots and passed them over with a nod of his own. "Last rounds!" he called as Ralph walked back to the pool table.

"It's barely eleven!"

"Yeah? Tough. Last rounds. Take em or leave em."

An undercurrent of disappointment rippled through the bar, but smirks and grins adorned the faces of a good half-dozen men, and he knew that the bar would be open much later than usual, despite the CLOSED sign he'd put up in fifteen minutes.

Last orders came in faster than he expected, but even though he mixed drinks as fast as he could, he wasn't able to see Dean take his shot or the slow crease of his brow afterward as he stared at the shotglass with curiosity. He did, however, hear the low timbre of Dean’s voice as he called out, "Alright, boys. Rack 'em up. We got about ten minutes before Lefty over there kicks us out. I’ve got fifty bucks on a speed round. Who's game?"

Lefty worked quickly behind the counter of the bar, pouring the last beer from the tap. By the time that ten minutes was over, Dean wouldn't be able to see the balls on the table, let alone play the game.

The minutes ticked on slowly, and Lefty spent the time giving the counter a final wipedown while the patrons left, one by one. Soon enough, there were only seven left inside, each with a gleam in his eyes. Lefty grinned as he locked up the bar, taking care to flip the sign to CLOSED and slide the shutters down so no one could see inside.

"You ready, boys?" Lefty asked, finally coming out from behind the bar.

"Look at 'im. He's barely standing."

Dean's eyes drooped closed, and he leaned against the pool table for support.

"Not that he's gonna be standing much," another man chimed in.

Lefty chuckled. "Come on now, pretty boy,” he said. “You and them green eyes gotta stay open just a bit longer yet."

"Wha...?" Dean's eyes were glazed over, and Lefty was sure he couldn't understand a single thing that was going on. Comparatively, he was doing much better than the others were at this point, seeing as he was still standing.

Mostly.

For now.

Lefty reached out and grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket. With a swift movement, he lifted Dean's weight and tossed him back into the pool table.

"Too many clothes," he said.

Dean tried to kick out at Lefty when he grabbed a boot, but the movement was too uncoordinated to do any damage. Lefty pulled the boot off and worked on the other. More hands reached for the closest things they could get ahold of.

Dean’s boots disappeared, his socks, his pants. Another man grabbed hold of his jacket, and three layers of shirts disappeared just as quickly.

Dean struggled against them, but with minimal effort his underwear joined the small pile of clothing that had accumulated in the corner of the bar. It hadn't taken more than a couple of minutes before they could see every inch of Dean’s skin. He was pliable enough that all they needed was a hand to turn him this way and that, and they could put him in any position they wanted.

Lefty grabbed Dean’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach, pressed the man flat against the pool table by his shoulders and lifted his ass just enough that he could see Dean’s pink hole twitching before him.

Lefty rubbed his thumb over Dean’s pucker, and the man to his right moaned.

"Pass me the lube."

Someone handed Lefty an open tube. He slicked up two fingers and rubbed them together, passed the bottle down for everyone to get their share. He wanted to fuck Dean, not cripple him.

With a steady push, he slipped his index finger inside of Dean's untouched hole and grinned again when the drugs in his system turned Dean's noise of protest into a moan.

It was always the same. They'd protest at first, try to fight as much as they could against all of the foreign hands on their body, but just like the rest of them, Dean couldn't help but want more once Lefty showed him how good it could feel.

He took his time prepping Dean's hole, much more patient now that Dean was hugging his fingers like he couldn't get enough. The others, however, weren't as keen on waiting as Lefty.

One by one, they lined up around the pool table and climbed on top of it. Cocks in line with Dean's mouth, they thrust inside as deep as Dean would allow. Lefty could hear the rhythmic squelching, could feel Dean gag slightly whenever someone thrust in too deep, but for the most part, Dean was lax against the table, and none of the boys had a problem getting their fill of Dean's mouth.

Lefty couldn't blame them. He knew how it'd feel, Dean's supple mouth wet and pliant enough that they could fuck right in without preamble. His throat would be just as relaxed as the rest of his body—the body opening so well for his fingers that if Dean hadn't screamed _anal virgin_ , Lefty would've been sure he was a pro—but while Dean struggled to breathe, the minuscule contractions would be heaven.

Still, Lefty didn't rush.

He let one finger turn into two, and he fucked them into Dean's slick hole over and over, letting the anticipation build up. He scissored them back and forth, listening to the sound of Dean’s mouth being used.

Soon his ass would sound the same.

Lefty added a third finger, a fourth quickly following after it. He didn’t even care that lube was dripping from Dean’s ass or that spit and come were mixing together on the billiard-clothed tabletop. If he couldn’t clean it, no one would bat an eye at the stains, and it would serve as a simple reminder of what had happened tonight.  

One of the men finished their turn with Dean’s mouth just as Lefty pulled his fingers from Dean’s ass. Lefty was already half-hard by the time he unzipped himself from his pants, so it only took a few lazy strokes of his hand to lube up his substantial cock before he was ready.

He climbed up onto the pool table and knelt in front of Dean’s pink-puckered ass. It was shiny with lube, and it looked so sweet that he couldn’t help but lick over it just once to taste before he grabbed Dean by the hips. Lefty lifted Dean up higher, lining up his cock while the rest of Dean’s body slumped lazily against the table.

He watched Dean tremble as his cock dragged over the pucker once, twice, before it caught just right on the rim. The head of his cock slipped inside, and Lefty took the opportunity to press into Dean’s virgin channel until he was completely seated.

Another protesting moan came from beneath him, but with the feel of Dean’s ass around him, Lefty barely gave him cursory acknowledgment before setting a slow and steady pace, fucking in and out of Dean’s ass.

Just like with his fingers, Lefty took his time. Though the men around him stroked their cocks almost frantically at the sight of Dean’s hole stretching wide around Lefty’s thick shaft, he didn’t feel the need to do much more than thrust slowly into his prize for the night. With Dean nice and pliant beneath him, he had all the time in the world to rut to his heart’s content, and even after he came, there was no reason for the fun to end.

He would come inside just once before he let the boys take turns with Dean’s ass, and after that, Dean’s mouth was another option. He could come down his throat or all over that pretty face of his, drench his cocksucking lips in thick white come. He could sit on Dean’s thighs and fist his own cock, shoot a load onto Dean’s chest until he was so drenched in come, it would be as if he’d bathed in the stuff.

But Lefty wasn’t in any rush for that.

For now, it was just enough for him to thrust slowly into Dean, taking his time, pacing himself for the night ahead.

With a small smirk, Lefty turned him onto his side and threw Dean’s leg over his shoulder, delving deeper inside with every thrust. Dean’s eyes flew open, and he seemed to gain enough vigor to try to get away from Lefty’s cock, but no amount of willpower could trump the drugs in his system, and it wasn’t long before Dean’s limbs went slack again, sagging against the table  and not having any choice in the matter but to take Lefty’s cock.

Lefty pet a hand through Dean’s hair without breaking stride. He let it fall to Dean’s shoulder, used the leverage to deepen his thrusts. It wasn’t long before he was coming inside of Dean, filling his ass for the first time of the night.

He stayed like that a while longer, pumping into Dean’s ass as he spent his cock. It wasn’t until he was too soft to stay inside that he pulled out completely and slid off of the pool table so another man could take his place.

Lefty walked to the bar and poured himself a drink, not even noticing that he was the only man still fully dressed until he’d downed his shot of whiskey. He unbuttoned his shirt and folded it nice and neat on a barstool. His pants and underwear followed, all neatly folded for him to change into later.

Naked and spent, Lefty hopped up on the stool next to his clothes and watched the men take turns with Dean, watched them use his ass and mouth until Dean was drenched in come and Lefty was rock hard again. A few of the men left after their first fuck, but it wasn’t until Dean was semi-conscious that the rest started collecting their clothes to skedaddle.

Lefty polished off his drink and made his way over to Dean.

Ralph was the last one out, grabbing the stray sock by the pool sticks before heading toward the door.

“Thanks for coming, man,” Lefty called on his way out.

“Same time next month?” Ralph asked.

Lefty grinned.


End file.
